Best Brother Ever
by Santivision
Summary: Maybe a year ago, this would have been strange, but now Finn knew. It was not "love you" like Kurt would say to Blaine, Carole or Burt, but a brotherly "love you". At this moment, for the first time, Finn felt what it was like to be a brother. Right now, this brotherly bond seemed so obvious to him, that it surprised him that someone could think otherwise.


"Kurt stop! Stop!" shouted Finn.

Kurt ran to his car. His eyes was wet from tears. He didn't want to listen. Finn knew nothing. Finn didn't understand. The only thing he wanted now was to runaway. Run far, far, away. So far away, that _nobody_ will find him.

"No, Kurt! Wait!" screamed Finn.

Kurt quickly got into his car and drove forward. Finn began running close behind. He knew that he couldn't outrun the car, but he tried. Kurt accelerated. He saw Finn's reflection in the mirror. He stood in the middle of the road. He finally stopped.

"Kurt ..." Finn was panting.

His brother's car disappeared around the bend. Drops of sweat ran down his face. Shit, That wasn't supposed to happen. Finn felt lost. He allowed him to leave. What would Burt say when he found out he hadn't kept his promise? He had to do something now!

Beep, beep!

"Hello?" he asked

"Finn?" he heard Mercedes "Where are you? Is Kurt there? I tried to call him, but he's turned off his phone!"

Mercedes was _very_ worried. She saw how those two ran from the school. She felt so helpless.

"No... he drove away. Do you know where he could be?" Finn asked with hope.

"Sorry, but I have no idea... All I know is that you won't find Kurt if he doesn't want to be found..."

"Ok, I call you later" he said and he hang up.

Kurt... Kurt... Kurt... Where are you? Who could you go to? Who do you trust?

Blaine! Finn immediately dialed Blaine's number.

The first ring ...

The second ring ...

"Hello?"

"Blaine? It's Finn. Is Kurt with you?" he asked quickly

"Finn?" Blaine sounded surprised. "No Kurt's not here. What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Something in school. He's gone. Maybe you'd know where he is?"

If Blaine doesn't know, then who? After all, Blaine is his boyfriend!

"I don't know." At that moment, Finn lost all hope. "But he'd certainly hide in some obvious place where he can vent his anger. He always does."

"Thanks, dude." he said with relief. "You know him the best."

"No problem. Please call me when you find him. He probably turned off his phone."

Wow! He's good... Finn hung up and walked back to school. He's got to get his stuff. He was so far away from school. He remembered that he'd run quite long. Slowly he went back. No one was in school anymore. He looked at his watch. 5:00 pm. He was dragging himself toward the entrance when he noticed a car in the parking lot. Kurt's car! Could it be? He quicky ran into school. When he ran by the door to the auditorium he heard a quiet sobbing. Immediately he turned back and peered inside. At the center of the stage sat a pale boy. Finn walked cautiously to the center and sat down next to him.

"Hey." he said quietly. Smaller boy nodded his head. "Are you ok?"

"Finn..." Kurt said softly. "I don't want to listen you talk, or tell me that everything will be alright."

Tears ran down his face.

"Because it won't be." his voice broke down.

"That's not true." Finn denied.

"Finn I told you..."

"I know." Finn interrupted "You don't want to listen me talk. Ok." he said, looking into Kurt's eyes. "But please listen me to sing."

Before Kurt could reply, Finn stood and began to sing:

_"Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes,  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry.  
Let me see you through,  
'cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you,  
You don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess...  
Could make me love you less."_

He smiled at Kurt.

_"I'll stand by you.  
I'll stand by you.  
Won't let nobody hurt you.  
I'll stand by you."_

Kurt looked up to Finn. He was reminded of something, but he wasn't sure what of.

_"So if you're mad, get mad.  
Don't hold it all inside.  
Come on and talk to me now.  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too,  
Well I'm a lot like you.  
When you're standing at the crossroads,  
And don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along...  
'cause even if you're wrong,_

I'll stand by you.  
I'll stand by you.  
Won't let nobody hurt you.  
I'll stand by you.  
Take me in, into your darkest hour,  
And I'll never desert you,  
I'll stand by you."

In this moment Kurt felt so safe. He knew that Finn was right.

_"And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby,  
You're feeling all alone,  
You won't be on your own._

I'll stand by you.  
I'll stand by you.  
Won't let nobody hurt you..."

Now they both smiling. Kurt's eyes were flowing with tears. These weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

_"I'll stand by you.  
Take me in, into your darkest hour,  
And I'll never desert you.  
I'll stand by you.  
I'll stand by you.  
Won't let nobody hurt you.  
I'll stand by you.  
Won't let nobody hurt you.  
I'll stand by you."_

Finn finished singing, and he sat back down next to Kurt.

"Thank you..." Kurt had finally spoken. "Thank you Finn."

"No problem, buddy." said Finn, and smiled towards Kurt.

The smaller boy laughed.

"What?" asked confused Finn.

"It's weird you know?" said Kurt still smiling "I remember like it was yesterday, that in this same room I told you to sing this song to 'your' little girl 'sitting` in the audience." he said and looked down.

"Yeah," said Finn "But this time it's different. A year has passed, and I didn't sing this for a little girl, I sang it for for you." said Finn and nudged Kurt by arm, making the pale boy smile.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He hugged Finn and tearfully whispered:

"Thank you again. You're the best brother ever. I love you."

It's was a bit of a surprise to Finn but he replied:

"I love you too, dude."

Maybe a year ago, this would have been strange, but now Finn knew. It was not "love you" like Kurt would say to Blaine, Carole or Burt, but a brotherly "love you". At this moment, for the first time, Finn felt what it was like to be a brother. Right now, this brotherly bond seemed so obvious to him, that it surprised him that someone could think otherwise.


End file.
